Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display device using the characteristics of the liquid crystal materials to display images which has many advantages, such as lightweight, low driving voltage and low power consumption, and has becoming the mainstream products in the whole consumer market.
The main technical parameters to evaluate the performance of the LCD contain: {circle around (1)} contrast, {circle around (2)} brightness, {circle around (3)} response time and {circle around (4)} viewing angles. Recently, liquid crystal panels having fast response liquid crystal compositions are used to enhance the response time of the LCD.
Furthermore, referring now to FIG. 1, a schematic view of the alignment process of traditional liquid crystal panel made of fast response liquid crystal composition is shown in FIG. 1. The fast response liquid crystal compositions 30′ contain one or more type of conventional liquid crystal molecules 31′ and reactive monomers (RM) 32′. The liquid crystal compositions 30′ are diffused on the surface of the alignment film 20′ of the substrate 10′ by one-drop filling technology (ODF), and the alignment process is completed after several processes including applying voltage, first UV exposure, and second UV exposure processes, etc. The FIG. 1 reveals that after completing the alignment process, quite a few of RM 32′ are still remained in the liquid crystal composition 30′, and thus cause the liquid crystal panel to suffer image sticking (IS) issue. Researches show that the residue of RM is related to the structure of the RM 32′.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a new monomer to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.